Normal Life Doctor
by Lana Aurelius
Summary: Doctor and Rose in an established relationship. Jackie decides to meddle...but shock...gasp...the Doctor actually takes heed! Now complete so please R&R. There are edible ball barings in it for you! Seriously...i bought some specially!
1. The Call

Prologue: - The Call 

The Doctor was quite happy tinkering.

They had landed in Rose's present-day London for a bit of down time after the craziness of the Nefando Nebula in the Synto region. That was one hell of a strange predicament they had found themselves in. But that was all done and dusted now. The slaves had been freed, the dictator brought down a notch or two, and the system could now go back to their peaceful existence.

Strange area of space it was too. Unusual way of life by most standards. They had been most grateful to the Doctor and Rose, so much so in fact that he still had a bit of a hangover from when they had gotten him drunk in the celebrations and proceeded to dress him in the ceremonial robes of the high council. He'd tried explaining that he wasn't that kind of man, but they'd insisted that he should wear the damn dress. And who was he to decline their traditions? So yes, he had finally relented and agreed to wear the dress, much to the delight of Rose.

She was currently out somewhere with Mickey. Old Mickety Mick Mick had dragged her somewhere to do with football. Something along the lines of the local amateur team were playing some other local amateur enemy and it was the most momentous match of the estate so far this decade. The Doctor hadn't really been listening. Mickey had opened his mouth, word's had been coming out, so the Doctor automatically decided not to pay the slightest bit of attention to him.

Anyway, he'd dragged Rose out and away, which subsequently led to the Doctor having to find his own amusement underneath the console of the Tardis.

He was just contemplating how his ninth self's temple would be throbbing with jealousy if Rose had left him alone in the Tardis to hang out with Mickey, when the phone rang.

That was strange. He didn't give the number out to anyone. The only person that had it was Rose. But the ship would have alerted him if it was Rose's number calling him.

His brow wrinkled with concern.

If the phone rings, it can only possibly be something bad.

He gingerly picked it up. Staring at it as if it were something repulsive for a few moments, before cautiously bringing the receiver close to his ear.

"Hello" he said dubiously and quietly.

"Hello Doctor…you there? Can ya 'ere me?"

He scrunched up his face in disdain and weariness.

"Jackie? How in Rasillon's name did you get this number?"

"Swiped it from Rose's phone. Anyway you…what d'ya think your doin' wiv my daughter?"

Sighing from the familiarity of this conversation, the Doctor rolled his eyes and settled into a petulant scowl. He knew where this was going. Filthy alien…yadda yadda…too old for my daughter…yadda yadda…normal life…yadda yadda blah blah!

"Look Jackie, I've heard all of this before alright? I really don't need to hear it again. Me and Rose love each other. We're staying together and nothing you do or say is going to change that."

"Oh Doctor, I don't want to change that."

That had him stunned!

"What…huh?"

"I just wish you could give her normal. I understand that you love each other, and God knows I respect that, I just wish you and her could settle down a bit more. That lifestyle of yours is no where good enough for any grandkids of mine…"

"Grandkids?"

"and Rose will want to settle one day. She'll want stable friends and a bit of structure."

"I'm sorry…did you just say grandkids Is there something you know that Rose hasn't told me?"

"What? No Doctor nothing like that…but someday she'll want to and then you're not gonna be able to go gallivanting every which way and that."

"Okay Jackie, **if** and when the time comes, I promise I'll relax a little, settle down a bit…not completely mind you…considering we'll have you to babysit…just…more than I am now."

"Well that's no good Doctor. What if you get bored then and can't stick to it? No Doctor, what you need is practice first."

"What? You don't think I can do it?" his voice laced with accusation.

"Well prove it to me then. Go on, show me that you can."

The Doctor flinched at the notes of challenge in her voice. He hated it when she got like this.

"Goodbye Jackie." Without waiting for any more berating, he hung up the phone, resuming his full-scale glare at it. And then, under his breath, so only the Tardis could hear him, he whispered a very subtle,

"You're on Jackie Tyler."

**A.N: Love it? Hate it? Let me know. I have some situations planned out in my head for this, but I need to know if it's worth carrying it on?**


	2. Deck Chairs and Newspapers

Chapter One – Deck Chairs and Newspapers. 

Not many people noticed the big blue box as it materialised in a private garden of Notting Hill. But this wasn't entirely unexpected.

It was early Sunday morning and not many people were up and about yet. Even if they were, they still would not have paid any attention to the sound of the universe or the flashing of the stark blue light. The human race in general was just too preoccupied with their silly little existences to pay any attention to the curious events that happened around them.

It probably could have materialised around them and they still wouldn't have noticed.

It was a fresh young morning when that big blue box materialised. The rushing of the rotors echoed through the trees.

The door opened, and a man poked his head out, looking around, taking in his surroundings.

He lit out a satisfied grin before he popped back into the box.

If any humans were unique enough to notice the big blue box, all that they would have heard would be the scraping of furniture and the occasional expletive.

Rose woke up alone but comfortable in the room and the bed that she and the Doctor shared. This wasn't unusual though, since he didn't seem to require, or just didn't bother with as much sleep as her.

But he normally stayed with her, curled up until she fell asleep. After that, he would carefully extract himself so as not to wake her, and spend the rest of her night cycle in the library reading or in the console room tinkering.

So she really wasn't worried in the slightest that he wasn't with her. He hardly ever was.

She got out of bed reluctantly. Since she had been using his bed, he Doctor had been trying to make it as comfortable as possible. He hardly bothered when it was just him, hardly ever using it. He'd succeeded a little too well in Rose's opinion. She'd be quite happy to spend every minute of every day in that bed. Or she would if it meant the Doctor staying in the bed with her. It really wouldn't be very much fun without him.

She made her way into their large en-suite, to perform her morning routine and to have a shower.

Stepping back into their room afterwards, Rose began to feel somewhat put out. Usually, the Tardis would inform the Doctor when she had woken up and he would either join her in the shower or be waiting for her in their room when she came out.

Come to think of it, he had been acting a little strangely when she had got back from the match the evening before. He had been quiet and subdued. Almost as if his inner ramblings were giving him trouble again.

Rose put her little worries to the back of her mind and went off to find the Doctor, dressed simply in her bathrobe.

She tried all the usual places. The console room, the library, the kitchen, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. Making her way back to the console room, she dropped herself down on the sofa and expelled a short breath of air in frustration.

It was then that she heard the noise coming from just outside the Tardis doors. It sounded like…a very familiar voice, humming a little hum.

Making her mind up, she got up from the sofa and walked calmly but determinately to the doors. Opening them gently, she was shocked to see the sight that waited for her.

"What are you doing Doctor?"

He was sat on a deck chair, next to a table laden with breakfast goods and another empty deck chair to the side of it. He had a newspaper spread out on his lap; his glasses perched on his nose and a thoughtful frown upon his features. He wasn't even fully dressed. He was wearing his blue lounging shorts and an old grey t-shirt under a barely tied bathrobe. He didn't even turn to look at her as he answered her question.

"I thought it'd be nice if we had breakfast in the garden this morning, it being such a lovely day and all. Sit down."

She sat down gingerly. She pulled the bathrobe tighter around herself. It was the only thing she was wearing and this was technically a public place.

The Doctor put down his paper and moved to pour some tea for Rose. Full tea set and all, teapot and milk jug included. He'd even managed to find the traditional sugar lumps. He popped two lumps into her teacup, (willow porcelain no less) added a dash of milk and then stirred methodically. He passed it over to Rose's side of the table before returning his interest to the newspaper in front of him.

"Doctor…this is a public garden…and neither of us are fully dressed."

"Nonsense…this is our garden now, so we are fully within our rights to take breakfast here. Fully clothed or not."

Rose sat there uncomfortably confused as she sipped her tea.

The Doctor made a strange uncharacteristic grunting sound deep in his throat at the newspaper, brow still furrowed in deep concentration. He reminded her of her mates Dads when they had a lazy morning on a day off at work. He seemed deeply engrossed in whatever information the newspaper was providing, only taking his eyes away to take a sip of his tea or to scoop some melon balls into his mouth.

"Interesting paper? What's going on in the world then?"

"Um…I…don' know actually."

"You don't know?" Rose gave the Doctor her best incredulous look. "You're reading the bloody paper for Gods sake."

He gave her pitying eyes over the rim of his glasses as he shook his head and made odd tut and tsk noises at her.

"Oh Rose…Rosie Rosie. This isn't a current newspaper you silly ape. They're far too dull for my quite frankly superior intelligence. No…this is a newspaper from the year 4174."

"What's the point of reading a newspaper from 4174 when it's currently 2007?"

"Well…the cartoons are more intellectual."

It was Rose's turn to shake her head and tut. He was just so completely hopeless at times.

So she busied herself with preparing her breakfast. The Doctor really had gone all out. There were melon balls, bacon and eggs, orange juice and croissants.

The Doctor had laid down his newspaper and was watching her intently. He could suddenly see the benefits of domestic. He found he was actually enjoying it quite immensely. The way the early morning sun shone in her golden hair. The way the trees and flowers made a backdrop, enhancing her beauty. She really was divine. The birds sang, and it sounded like it was just for her. She was the reason that the world turned.

She had noticed him watching her. It felt good too, his eyes studying her. Taking in every single detail. She gave him a sidelong grin to indicate that she was aware of his gaze.

He grinned right back at her, taking her hands, stilling them from the preparation of the breakfast. He pulled her around the table, leading her gently to him. She settled in his lap and laid her head against his shoulder, nuzzling her nose into his neck. He picked up a melon ball and put it into her mouth. She gratefully accepted it and pulled his fingers into her mouth, with a satisfied smirk.

He gave a soft groan and turned his head so he could see her properly. He was greeted with a full on grin, tongue between teeth and all. In that moment, all he could think about was capturing that tongue for his own.

He dipped his head down to hers and caught her lips in a heated and searing kiss. He gathered her tighter in his arms, leaning into the kiss and her body, as tongues fought for dominance. Her arms drifted around his neck as his searched out her thighs. Getting a good grip, he hoisted he both up and out of the chair in an impressive show of strength and balance. She wrapped her legs around him and clung to him tightly as he shoved the breakfast things off of the table onto the ground with an almighty crash.

Before she new what was happening, she found herself lying back on the table, legs still secured around the Doctor, as his hands went up into her bathrobe, discovering her skin and making a claim on it. Her hands wound up in his hair, twisting through it as his lips moved from hers, down her jaw line, teeth nipping at her neck, tongue tasting her pulse point and down to her collar bone.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

The Doctor and Rose leapt apart, scanning around for the source of the intrusion.

Standing not ten meters away, just by the side of a thick wall of trees, stood an irate looking 60 something man. He was carrying a walking stick and glaring daggers at the couple. Rose quickly looked down to check that her bathrobe was still tightly secured around her body. She didn't want to go flashing an old man. She couldn't deal with the guilt if he had a heart attack or something.

"YOUNG PEOPLE, NOT GIVING A DAMN ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE AROUND. PARADING THEIR SINS…IN PUBLIC NO LESS. IN A PRIVATE GARDEN. LITTERING TO BOOT."

The Doctor looked down guiltily at the remains of breakfast lying at his feet.

"YOU…SINNERS…NO RESPECT FOR JESUS. NOT APPROPRIATE. NOT FULLY DRESSED."

The Doctor and Rose were starting to feel quite nervous by this point. The old man was still shouting, but he was not shouting at them, he was shouting about them. He was completely ranting at them like they weren't even there. Trust them to get caught out by a crazy old coot!

"CRIMINALS. DRUGS I BET. WELL…THE POLICE SHALL HERE ABOUT THIS…SCOTLAND YARD…S.A.S."

With that, the old man ran off as fast as his tired arthritic legs could carry him, brandishing his walking stick in the air.

Rose and the Doctor simply watched him leave, identical expressions of shock on their faces.

"Right…not how I expected breakfast to go. Rose…I think it might be time that we leave…before that scary guy gets us arrested for trespassing or public displays of lewdness or some such.

"I think you may be right Doctor."

They quickly tidied the mess they had made and bundled all of the furniture back into the Tardis. Before long, all that could be heard in the garden was the twittering of the birds and the sound of the universe as the Tardis dematerialised.


	3. The Puppy

A.N: Thankyous to I-Confuse-Everyone, Kiss-her-theta, IainyBee, gaiafreedom21, HotCrossPigeon, Lady Timelord, Bubblez-rocks-your-socks, and Emela for reviewing in the prologue and/or chapter 1. I appreciate the comments and kind words. Chapter 2 – The Puppy 

After making their hasty retreat from the garden in Notting Hill, the Doctor and Rose had decided to drift in the vortex for a little while. They had each gone off to get dressed, Rose was taking forever what with hair and make-up to be done, so now the Doctor was sat alone in the console room, contemplating what had gone wrong at breakfast.

It had all started out normal enough. He'd been practising having his very own garden, and it had worked to an extent. That is until he realised he couldn't keep his hands off of Rose and they'd got caught out by that whack job of an old man.

He couldn't help it if he found Rose irresistible. Anyway…it was a good thing. They were at that 'stage' as humans so frequently put it and they just couldn't keep their hands to themselves for very long. He hoped it stayed that way for a long time too. After all, Jackie did say she wanted grandchildren, and what better way? He wasn't getting any younger. Well…he was…all the time it seemed! But still!

Children.

Scary thought. All of his were dead now. And his grandchildren. And his great grandchildren, and great great grandchildren and so on and so forth. That was the one highly weird thing about the life cycle of a Gallifreyan and the issue of regeneration. One could often find that it was impossible to keep track of ones family, and would sometimes have to live with the bizarre fact that one looked younger than half of ones descendants. Sometimes it was just plain creepy. That was very strange. Last time the Doctor had seen his eldest son, his son was an elderly withered old man and he, in his eighth body, was young and strong. It had often made for quite uncomfortable family reunions.

But children…now…at his age? What if he screwed that up? He hadn't had someone counting on him like a child would in a long time. He could save people, save worlds and universes, but he wasn't sure if he could look after a little person all the time. Sure, he looked after Rose, but in the caring and sometimes kinky sense. He didn't know if he could take the responsibility of looking after a dependant.

So…there was only one thing to do.

Rose was just applying the finishing touches to her make-up when she felt and heard the Tardis materialise somewhere. She put down her brushes and left their bedroom, ambling slowly towards the console room.

Only when she arrived, she found it deserted yet again. Frowning, she walked slowly around the time rotor, wondering where the hell the Doctor could be. He was always in the console room when they materialised. He had to be really. He was the one who operated the controls.

She noticed a bright pink post it not on the console. It hadn't been there before. The pink ones where always notes to her from the Doctor. He'd got it into his head to colour coordinate the post its o their purpose. Yellow was notes on things that needed fixing, green was supplies they needed to get, orange was any random ideas he had for places to go and pink was for Rose. She only ever bothered looking at the pink because the rest was written in Gallifreyan.

The pink post it informed her that the Doctor had gone out to get something and he would be back soon.

She thought it quite rude actually, him going out without her. He never went out without her.

Sulky, she threw herself down on the sofa, promising herself that she would stay mad at him and make him pay when he came back.

Some time later, a grinning Doctor took the Tardis key out of his pocket and slid it into the lock. He tried to turn it, but the Tardis was not being cooperative, as if she did not approve of what he was doing.

"Come on old girl, please let us in. He'll be good I swear. I'll keep him out of your circuits. You'll never even know he's here. Anyway, I thought you'd approve. I need to make sure I'm responsible after all, and what better way?"

The Tardis gave a small hum half way between trepidation and defeat as the Doctor slid the key back into the lock and turned it, pushing the door open with his hip as he turned to coax the new little addition in behind him.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

The Doctor turned around suddenly to be confronted with the force to be reckoned with that was Rose Tyler. And she looked furious.

He could feel his pulses racing in fear, could feel the back of his neck and his palms grow slick with moisture as the love of his life glared at him with the promise of a painful death if he couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation.

"Rose…I…err…hi…I err…"

But he was saved by the small whimper that came from behind him.

Rose's angered glower turned into confused curiosity as she made to look around him, and then settled into amazed delight as she saw what was there.

"He was supposed to be a surprise," he told her sheepishly.

"Oh Doctor…he's adorable."

She moved around the Doctor to scoop the small quiet puppy into her arms and bring it into the Tardis. She took it to a part of the landing that was devoid of wires and equipment and sat down with it. The puppy sat in front of Rose, looking at her with large round chocolate eyes, soulful and solemn, its tail barely wagging as if unsure whether in should or not.

"He's a bit nervous I'm afraid. The lady at the rescue centre said he's had a bit of a rough time. He's only been there a couple of days. Timid little thing."

"Well I think he's wonderful. Most gorgeous thing I've ever seen."

"I thought I was the most gorgeous thing you'd ever seen?"

Rose only grinned up at him, tongue poking out between her teeth.

The Doctor moved to sit next to her on the grating, casually scratching the little dog behind the ears who, seemed to gain a little confidence and decided he was definitely allowed to wag his tail. He pawed the Doctors arm and bounced a little as he tried to play.

"What breed is he?"

"He's a Huskamute."

"A what now?"

"Cross between a Husky and a Malamute. I just thought the name was amazing. My teeth like it. Give it a go. Huskamute."

He rolled the word around his mouth, a wide grin on his face as he elongated each syllable. He closed his eyes in a look of sheer bliss at the new word and Rose giggled to herself.

"So we've established the name of the breed but what are we gonna call him?"

"How about Fred? Or Fido? Rex?"

"You are so lame!"

"Hey…I take affront to that. Just some of he ridiculous names I've heard you silly apes call dogs over the past."

"But they're so stereotypical. I thought a man of your unparalleled genius could come up with something a bit more original and imaginative."

The small puppy now had the Doctor's hand in is mouth, chewing on it lovingly with those razor sharp puppy teeth.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"What? That? No. He's only holding my hand. Doesn't have any of his own so he's got to use his mouth hasn't he. It's kind of sweet really…ow!"

She giggled at him again loving the sight of him playing with a tiny puppy. They both looked adorable. The Doctor had a peaceful contented look on his face as he stroked his hand over the fluff ball that was their new pet. It gave a small yip and then looked around in confusion, not comprehending where the sound had actually come from.

"Maybe we could call him Cosmo." Rose asked hopefully.

"Why?"

"Well…he looks like one…plus we're gonna be taking him around the cosmos with us. And…I just like it."

The Doctor gave her a proud satisfied smile.

"Yeah, I like it too."

They leaned towards each other, happy at the start of their little 'family' and shared a slow and lazy kiss.

The kiss was everything a comfortable loving kiss should be. Sweet and tender as the rest of the world drifted away and there was only the two of them left. Unaware of anything around them as all they could feel was he sensation of the others lips on theirs, and all they could here was the others breathing and pounding heartbeats.

Meanwhile, the puppy had got bored with the people who weren't even paying attention to him anymore. The newly named Cosmo had decided to do a bit of exploring of his new environment. He ran clumsily up to the console, tripping over his feet as he went. He was utterly silent in the way that most puppies are before they discover their voices and the fact that they can use them.

It ran around the central unit, happily exploring and discovering.

It found a loose wire.

A rather tasty looking loose wire.

Indeed, he thought he might like to chew the tasty looking loose wire.

So he did.

The Doctor and Rose jumped apart as sparks flew everywhere and acrid smoke and the smell of burnt hair and barbecue filled the console room.

All that could be heard was the Doctor breaking the silence, "Oh shit!"


	4. Sides of the Bed

A.N. Thankyous to Bubblez-rocks-your-socks, Barefootonhemoon, Deve2k, Lady Timelord, marskid, Dreamer516, Vanderslice, kiss-her-theta, I-Confuse-Everyone, This.Second.Smile, gaiafreedom21 and Emela. It's been great getting so many reviews for a fic. I've never received this much interest before and I'm loving it. 

Yes Cosmo did die. Let's all have a moment of silence for the dearly departed. But honestly, the Tardis is no place for a dog and the Doctor should have realised that!

Chapter 3. Sides of the Bed. 

They had held a funeral for Cosmo a few days later.

The Doctor had built a coffin for the poor little thing, Rose had lovingly placed him inside, and they had gone to a far away planet at the furthest reaches of the cosmos for the burial.

Cosmo would have liked that.

The Doctor had said a few words, only ever to be heard by Rose and the three suns that shone down onto the uninhabited plains.

Rose had been upset.

The Doctor had told her of the place where all the dead little puppies go. Where they can frolic all day in the sun, chasing cats and smelling others dogs butts.

Rose thanked him for the beautiful lie.

The Doctor looked shocked and nearly cried as his long-standing beliefs of doggy heaven were destroyed!

Back in the Tardis, floating in the void, they were both quiet and subdued.

Rose because she was still upset about the puppy, the Doctor because his attempts at normality kept going wrong.

Breakfast had been wrecked when the old man caught them groping, the puppy had actually died when they had let their attention shift to kissing and…there was the problem he thought to himself.

Each time something wrong had happened, they had been intending to make with the more primal urges.

Normal couples weren't all over each other all the time. Yeah they were, but not to this extent.

Maybe the universe was trying to tell him that he was becoming too much of a randy old man and had to calm down a bit. It was possible.

Sex always complicated things.

Time was that he'd be able to disprove widely known theories of quantum probability, save a galaxy or two, help a famous historical composer create a masterpiece and do his laundry all before noon. But now he was thinking with desire and needs of the flesh instead of rationality and righteousness.

He was losing his touch. They hadn't even saved the world in ages. Granted, it hadn't needed saving for a wile and he was trying to calm down a bit, but still. He'd like to know he still could if he wanted to.

To retrieve his 'touch', he would have to become more normal than even he originally intended.

It was the only way, in a strange sort of logic, to regain his focus.

To go back to being the genius of a man that he should be, he'd have to negate that 'stage' that humans frequently referred to. They'd have to go past the can't keep hands off each other phase and head straight to the life of domestic habitual ritual.

The Doctor had gone to bed earlier than Rose on that Tuesday night.

That in itself was a very strange occurrence. He always complained about how much time the human race dwindled away sleeping. Their lives were too short anyway, especially considering they spent half of it in a state of slumber.

She walked into their room to discover the Doctor sat up in bed reading a book.

He never read in bed. Reading was done in the library, where the books lived. Bed was a place for interlocking fun, and a place where he would watch Rose sleep. But now he was sat on one side, perched up by the pillows reading by lamplight. They didn't have lamps in their room. Especially two lamps, one on each bedside cabinet. When did they get cabinets? Since when did he lie on one side? They never had sides before. They just kind of cuddled in a strange sort of heap thing. And when did he start wearing pyjamas?

But there he was, wearing the pyjamas he'd pinched off of Howard, sat up in one side of the bed, glasses perched on the end of his nose as he read The Divine Comedy by lamplight.

He made no indication whatsoever that he had noticed Rose enter the room, so she moved passed to the bathroom to take care of her needs and get ready for bed. As she walked past, she shot him a suspicious glance form the corner of her eye, but he was too involved in the book to even notice.

As soon as she got into the en-suite, the first thing that she noticed was a new silk chemise hanging on a coat hanger from the towel rack. It was a beautiful garment, but modest. Not exactly the type of thing she would have expected the Doctor to choose for her.

But she put it on anyway; deciding to play along with whatever craziness the Doctor was going through.

She finished up in the en-suite and slipped back into the bedroom. He was still sat as he was before, just reading with those sexy glasses on and that adorable frown creasing his eyebrows. He was the picture of goodness, except for the pyjamas. They weren't very attractive but she was hoping to have him out of them soon enough.

She remained there stood by the door to the bathroom, waiting for him to notice her.

He looked over at her after a few moments. Arching an eyebrow in question.

"You coming to bed dear?"

She scoffed at that.

"Dear?" she asked incredulously, "since when did you ever call me dear?"

He looked over at her in confusion.

"What's wrong with dear. Love? Munchkin? Sweetheart?"

"When did you become such an old man?"

"I've always been an old man. Well, at least I have for as long as you've known me, and a good number of centuries before that too."

He patted the bed next to him and Rose moved forward to get in. She sat in a mirror position to his, leaning on the pillows against the headboard. She looked over at him, wondering how long he would ignore her as he returned to his book.

It wasn't long until he felt the weight of her gaze on him again, and just as before, he turned to look at her with that eyebrow delectably raised.

"Something the matter Rose?"

"Nothing really…just wondering what's got into you." As the eyebrow arched further, she went on to explain. "The pyjamas, the lamps, the book…need I continue?" He still looked confused. "All of this…it's like you're trying to turn us into an old married couple."

"And what if I am? That a problem? Do you find the idea of being married to me unpleasant?"

"No not at all Doctor."

"Good."

They sat there in silence for a few moments, the Doctor reading, Rose wondering what he had meant.

"Good what?"

"Huh?"

"You said good. Good as in what? Good that I don't mind the prospect of being married to you? Do you want me to want to be married to you?"

"Well…yeah. Do you want to be married to me?"

"Well…yeah…would be nice."

"Good."

The Doctor went right back to the book yet again. Rose however, was more confused than ever.

"Doctor…what just happened? Did we just get engaged?"

"Yeah we did." He had a happy little smile on his face as he put a page marker in the book and put it on the bedside cabinet. "We'll celebrate on Sunday morning."

"What about Sunday morning?"

"It's the only time that old married couples are allowed to have sex."

"Oh."

He gave Rose a sweet peck on the cheek, turned of the lamp beside him and laid down on the bed. Before long, she could hear the even breathing of sleep coming from him, and the occasional snore. She was left, wide awake, next to her sleeping lover, who shouldn't even be sleeping at all, trying to force her brain to process what was actually going on.

He woke up early the next morning. Much earlier than Rose. And of course, as was custom, he was feeling quite horny.

He turned over on the bed to see his girl, sleeping peacefully, golden hair spread out around her like a halo. She had kicked most of the covers off during the night and her chemise had ridden up to the tops of her thighs. She moved languidly in her sleep to her dreams, mouth opening ever so slightly.

She looked positively wanton.

He grinned down happily at her before lightly moving his hand to rest on her stomach.

"Rose?" he purred as he began to scratch her tummy lightly through the material of her sleeping garment, "Rose?"

She grumbled slightly as her mind was pulled from consciousness by the persistence of her other half.

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie" he called in a singsong voice.

"Mmm…whadya want."

"Rose…I'm horny…pleasure me."

"Go away…it's not Sunday morning…it's Wednesday."

Suddenly feeling quite grumpy at having his own reasoning used against him, he hauled himself out of bed and headed straight for the console room still in his pyjamas.

He got to the console room and threw himself down on the sofa in a huff.

But, as happens to many geniuses, inspiration suddenly hit and he had the best idea ever.

Jumping up, he bounded round the console at manic speed, twisting knobs, pressing buttons and pulling levers. An insane smile plastered his face, matching the excited glint in his eye.

His grin widened even more as he felt his ship materialise. He shed his pyjama top and chucked I onto the sofa. It wasn't exactly the best thing for seduction, and besides, the jumping around and exhilaration had caused him to overheat. He glanced at the information screen at the console, checking to see that he had landed in the right place and time before making his way back to his room and back to his Rose.

He slipped in quietly to find a half awake Rose just where he left her. He sunk down onto the bed and she opened her eyes blearily to look at him.

"We landed? Where are we?"

"Oh we're back on Earth. It's just a few days after we last left. It's Sunday morning."

She opened her eyes fully at this piece of information. He grinned as her eyes widened in understanding and she let out a very pleased and amused giggle.

"You arse!"

"So…Rose Tyler…my future wife. It's Sunday morning, I'm feeling particularly randy…pleasure me?"

He finished it off with hopeful eyes so wide and adorable that she couldn't refuse.

The next day was a sunday floating around a beautiful nebula. The day after that, an abandoned space station parked near the Whanite Cluster, then a Sunday back in Rose in the fourth century. Before they knew it, they had lived an entire month of Sundays throughout time and space, without ever having moved out of their bed for any of it.

A.N. Thanks for reading people. I'm hoping people enjoyed it, but I wont know unless you review! ;-)

Oh…and I'm wondering if anyone would like to set me challenges or something. I would like to know if anyone has a 'normal' thing they can think of for the Doctor to try out.


	5. Space Scouts

A.N: Thankyous to Lady Timelord, kiss-her-theta, Cute Gallifreyan, Bubblez-rocks-your-socks, gaiafreedom21, Barefootonthemoon, jammeno1canchangethat and marskid.

This chapter is actually dedicated to gaiafreedom21, for the prompt of the Doctor running a youth club. Hope it's okay.

Chapter 4. Space Scouts.

He walked slowly into the room. He was frowning, eyebrows coming together to give the impression of steely resolve and determination. He was a rather intimidating and imposing figure that Doctor.

The little people in front of him kept their eyes firmly fixed to front, the backs of their necks sweating, or in some cases tentacles, as the gulped and grew increasingly nervous. Beings of varying shapes sizes colours and levels of slime lined up in front of him waiting to see what he would do. Humans and aliens, known and unidentifiable. They were all shaking in their boots, or, more accurately, those who could where shaking in their boots, those that couldn't, would be if they could.

"Right you scurvy lot, stand up straight, shoulders back, feet together, straighten your woggles and lets sing Ging Gang Gooly!"

He grinned a manic grin and they all looked around in confusion and terror.

The meeting of the Space Scouts was now in session.

An hour earlier saw the Doctor in the Tardis, rushing around trying to do everything all at once. He really didn't want to be late for the first meeting.

"Rose…Ro-ose…ROSE!"

"What Doctor?"

"Where the hell is my shirt? The new one? I put it in the bathroom hung up yesterday and it's not there anymore. Where is it?"

"I don't bloody know"

The Doctor stuck out his lower lip like a petulant child. Rose had been against the idea from the start, and had been very eager to make it known. She had whined and pouted at him when he had initially told her the idea. It wasn't that she totally disapproved. Actually she thought it would be loads of fun. What she hated about it was that he wasn't going to let her accompany him and help out in his new hobby. She'd argued that they were a team and that they always worked together, but he'd simply stated that this was a male club for male members (masculine in the case of a race of questionable gender) and she, being a girl, wasn't allowed in. He'd told her that her job was to wait at home for him and lovingly prepare his dinner for him to consume upon his return. She had pointed out the sexism and male chauvinism of that statement, with which he replied that it was only sexism if he was being unjust, but her being weak and girly needed to stay at home where it was safe. So it wasn't unjust sexism, he was protecting her. Really.

When he finally found his shirt and the rest of his uniform, he was forced to iron it all himself.

That's why he now stood in front of his young charges, a large iron burn mark in the back of his shirt. His shorts were thankfully in one piece, but he had somehow managed to burn his leg.

The scouts looked at each other uncertainly, not knowing quite what to make of this strange person in front of them.

They were all friends, young boys of a multi-racial colony from the ages of seven to ten. There were twelve of them in total.

One young human boy, the oldest and therefore self imposed leader of the group, was feeling particularly brave all of a sudden. He took it upon himself to make the first interaction with the stranger. They had all signed up for the programme either for laughs or because their parents thought it would be good experience for them. They were stationed at an outpost colony and many would grow up to be pilots and soldiers. They had not realised at the time that the club would be run by n outsider. Nobody knew how he had arrived at the colony. They had had no visitors for almost twenty-five years and were extremely self-sufficient.

"Sir? Excuse me sir, but what is a Ging Gang Gooly? And what precisely is a woggle?"

The Doctor straightened up to his full height, towering over the young boys and strode towards the one who had dared speak without permission. The boys eyes widened as the Doctor neared him, frown firmly fixed back onto his face. He gave the impression of danger that had the lads cowering where they stood.

He surveyed the child through curious eyes.

"Name?" he barked suddenly.

The child was a quivering mass of nerves now.

"Addison Sir. Martin Addison."

"Well Addison, you may speak only when spoken to. Make no mistake, I expect a lot from you all. I am a serious man and I run a tight ship. I expect obedience, intelligence, and unrestrained hero worship from you all. I expect you to note my superiority and follow my brilliance unquestioningly into any situation. Now, any questions?"

Addison piped up again.

"Yes Sir. What ship? There have been no ships docking here in any of our lifetimes. How did you get here? Who are you?"

"Oh Addison, you fell for my trick. Did I not state that you should follow me unquestioningly? Even after the invite of questions you should have realised from the afore mentioned statement that they are in fact not welcome at all. No questions, no thinking you're smart Alecs. You shall follow me blindly, simply trusting that I know what I'm doing. I am the Doctor. You will address me as either Doctor or Sir. From now on gentlemen, I own you all."

At this point the boys were downright terrified. This Doctor person seemed to delight in his superiority complex.

"Don't expect this club to be fun. There will be hard work involved, quite possibly having to run for your life on numerous occasions. I expect the best from each and every one of you. You may get hurt tortured or killed in the line of duty, I need to prepare you for that. But you are expendable. You may need what I teach you one day to rise up and save lives. Danger is lurking around every corner and you must trust no one. First rule of survival, everyone is a possible enemy."

They were all thinking the same thing. This bloke was a complete head case! Absolute nutter. He sounded like he wanted to turn them into his own private army. He was quite obviously an evil megalomaniac, and he had to be stopped. Whether it be the xenophobia and paranoia fed to the children from a young age, or just the Doctors blatant craziness, the children were feeling very distrustful of him. They felt it their duty to defend their colony and home from the maniac masquerading as a Space Scout leader.

Addison was about to take matters into his own hands. No crazy coot was going to jeopardise his friends, family and home.

"You are not welcome here stranger. You are arrogant and insane. We don't need some freak on a power trip here. I defy you."

The Doctor turned around to him stunned.

"What? Huh?"

The children all turned to stare at him, defiance and determination in the eyes, features and monstrous protrusions. They all grinned at him, feral and deadly.

A blue humanoid boy with red eyes smiled at him baring razor sharp teeth.

"I defy you too."

The Doctor tried to force down the lump of fear in his throat that had arisen upon seeing the fangs.

Another boy rolled forward, this one a rather large orange blob baring tentacles and eyestalks.

"I defy you."

That wasn't so much said rather than clicked in a certain way that somehow managed to sound like words.

Before the Doctor knew what was happening all twelve of the children where shouting their defiance at him, hurling abuse and promises of pain.

His jaw was working soundlessly, opening and closing, gaping like a fish. He was petrified.

Addison stepped forward seizing command of his friends and allies.

"SEIZE HIM! SHEREDY, RESTRAIN HIM!"

The orange blob of a child Sheredy took advantage of the Doctor's state of horrified shock and moved up behind him, restricting him with his hundreds of rope like tentacles. The Doctor couldn't move for the life of him although it hadn't even occurred to him to struggle yet. His back was pressed tightly to the front of Sheredy in a vice like grip.

The children were rampaging around him, destroying anything they came into contact with in the large hall room they were in.

Addison walked through the chaos calmly, stare fixed on the Doctor who was staring to shake and panic under the intense scrutiny of the small boy.

"SILENCE!"

All of the children stopped what they were doing and moved around the three central figures in what appeared to be rank formation. They stood there silently, waiting to see what Addison would do. They were waiting for orders.

Addison stepped forwards and slapped the Doctor hard around the face. For a ten-year-old kid, he had one hell of an arm on him. The Doctor tasted the coppery tang of blood in his mouth as the inside of his cheek split.

He was stunned. He had never dreamed that this would turn into a war. He'd thought that running a youth club was a typical 'Dad' thing to do.

"How? What the? Huh?"

"HANG HIM UP" Addison bellowed, "HANG HIM UP."

The young lads ran to fetch rope as Sheredy remained holding onto the Doctor and Addison surveyed the scene. The scary blue child tied him up by the ankles, grinning at him all the while. Those red eyes and razor sharp fangs made him look absolutely terrifying. The Doctor feared for his life. These children were quite insane.

The blue boy threw the end of the length of rope up and over the light fitting. Sheredy released the Doctor from his tentacles and helped the other boys hoist him up towards the ceiling as Addison looked on barely containing a smug grin of satisfaction. They tied off the end of the rope at a hook on the wall, leaving the Doctor suspended upside down mid air.

The Doctor remained speechless. He could not fathom what the hell was happening and what he could do about it. If they were all terrible monsters it would be fine, but they were children there was nothing he could do.

The children were shouting at him again, screaming at him. Such profanities. But he could not hear any of it. Addison was shouting again but all the doctor could here was a disorientating hum around him, the blood rushing in his ears, and his pulses, rapidly beating his fear and terror.

Addison took an old-fashioned sling shot out of the back pocket of his shorts and fitted in a bright green pellet. He aimed it expertly and fired it in the Doctors direction. It hit him squarely on his forehead and exploded in a puff of smoke.

As the smoke cleared, the children could see that the Doctor had been knocked unconscious. He also happened to be changing colour every three seconds. From red to green to pink to purple, every colour imaginable.

The children grinned at his dangling form. They all scampered away, leaving him there alone and vulnerable.

He hung there unconscious for hours until he was released by the caretaker of the hall.

He was chased all the way back to the Tardis by the locals. The boys had gone home and told their parents about the bad stranger. The parents had formed their own angry mob and chased him away.

He got into the Tardis, exhausted and with a killer headache. He set the dematerialisation process as quickly as he could with the intention of drifting in the vortex for a very long time.

He traipsed heavily through the corridors of the Tardis in search of Rose. He wanted to curl up with her in bed and sleep for a decade. He hardly ever slept admittedly, but was just too tired for anything. He stumbled into their room, pulling the necktie and woggle over his head distractedly.

"Hey you. Have fun? Where the kids all right?"

His tired eyes snapped up towards the voice. Rose was lying there on the bed, naked except for the strategically placed whipped cream.

The Doctor's eyes were wide open, staring as he gulped the second lump of the night down his throat. However, this one was for a completely different reason.

"They were little shits. Hated it. Never going to do anything like that ever again. So…" he gestured towards her body and the cream all over it, "what's all this for?"

She looked down at herself before looking his straight in the eye through her lashes with a coy smile playing on her lips.

"Well…you did ask me to prepare dinner for your return!"

All the Doctor could do was flash a manic grin before he lunged!

A.N: as always, reviews are muchly appreciated!


	6. The Dinner Party

A.N: Thankyous to gaiafreedom21, Lady Timelord, Cute Gallifreyan, DoctorWhoRules, kiss-her-theta and Emela.

This one is for Cute Gallifreyan who wanted a dinner party. The next chapter will be the epilogue, so sorry to those who made suggestions that never happened, but I just need o wrap it up. It was never meant to be very long anyway.

Chapter 5. The Dinner Party.

After the fiasco with the crazy children, the Doctor had decided that he was not going to try anything like that ever again. He would not knowingly and willingly put himself in the line of fire of other people's children. At least not without Rose there for him to hide behind.

He had been truly terrified of those children they were evil and ruthless and…and…children. How was he going to manage with children of his own? A family, him and Rose married, with children. Dear Rasillon…Jackie would be his mother-in-law! Bad…bad…bad!!! Scary thought!

Jackie…technically part of the family! His family. Related, albeit through marriage, to him. What the hell was he getting himself into? Jackie Tyler, the mother-in-law from hell. He hadn't had in-laws in ages. Originally, that is to say before the war, he'd had mother-in-law, father-in-law, sister-in-laws, brother-in-laws, daughter-in-laws, son-in-laws and any other in-law that could be thought of.

But this in-law, this scary Jackie mother-in-law…this was horrifying. End of the world kind of tragic. The most shockingly blood curdling terrifying thought that could ever come to pass.

He was sat in the library. Absently flicking through an old photo album. All of his family from Gallifrey where in this book. Even a few extremely old photos and daguerreotypes of his mother's human family.

He was suddenly feeling very nostalgic. All those smiling faces of his ancestors and descendants, friends of the family, everyone, all in this book of memories.

It was all he had left of most of them. A small book of aged and decaying images. Terrible to think that the only thing that proved the prior existence of all these people were the fading photos and the memories in his head.

He smiled sadly at the memories. So much pain in the past, but leading on to so much happiness. If he hadn't lost them all, he may never have met Rose. He wouldn't have been kicking it around Earth, grieving, trying to find danger, a quick way of ending the pain. She'd saved him then, in so many different ways. And she'd keep saving him. She'd flash him that smile, take his hand…and make it all miraculously better again. She was the sunshine, breaking through the dark clouds of his storm. And for all those he'd loved and lost, he couldn't be happier.

His glasses were perched on the end of his nose. Rose loved his glasses, and his suit. She'd said he looked like a schoolteacher at times. He thought she had a kink. He wasn't going to complain though. If he was the strict schoolteacher, then she was the naughty schoolgirl! No way was he going to complain at that! He'd become such a dirty old man!

His thoughts drifted back to the photo album. He didn't really care that he was a dirty old man. He had his Rose, they were going to get married, and have some children. He planned to fill up all of the empty pages towards the end of the album with the family he was yet to start. Scary mother-in-law and all. He couldn't wait. His family…his…as in a family that he belonged to. It was very exciting.

At that point, Rose popped her head through the doorway of the library. The Doctor straightened up in his seat, smiling lightly at his love, adoring her and the fact that she was his.

"Hey you, how you doing?"

She looked nervous, apprehensive even, like she knew something that would not be welcome. The Doctors smile faltered. What if she was ill, in trouble, seeing someone else? A million different conclusions zoomed around his head, each one more ghastly and unlikely as the next.

"Yeah…I'm…all right. Dandy. But I…uh…have something to…y'know…tell you."

"Rose?" he was becoming extremely alarmed now, "what is it? What's wrong?"

"I…um…well…maybe you should sit down first?"

"I am sat down Rose."

"Oh…yeah…right."

"Rose?"

"I just got off the phone with mum…she…uh…she invited herself round here for dinner. I tried to persuade her not to but you know what she's like and she said we should all spend more time with each other. She wants to get to know you better. I really tried Doctor and I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

His eyes were wide in terror.

"WHAT?"

A few hours later, the Doctor was trying to cook a meal for the mother-in-law from hell. She didn't even know they were engaged yet. That would be a fun conversation to have with her. He was just ecstatic. Couldn't wait!

Rose had divided the tasks and responsibilities between the two of them, almost everything was done, but he had the last dregs of the chores to do while Rose finished up getting ready for the imminent arrival of Jackie. Rose was getting all dressed up for this dinner party type thing.

They were becoming such an old married couple. He wasn't sure how he really felt about that now that it seemed to be happening. The universe was trying its damnedest to terrify him at the moments. He was going to have a massive double heart attack if things carried on like this.

He was just setting the table in the dining room. The dining room was a new acquisition that the Tardis had decided to grow for the occasion. She'd been rumbling smugly for hours now, sending telepathic laughter in the Doctors direction. He could tell she was just loving this.

"I don't know what you're finding so amusing, if I'm going to be a part of Jackie Tyler's family, then so are you old girl."

The Tardis did not seem happy with this prospect; she showed him telepathic images of Jackie screaming in pain in the console room. The Doctor chuckled at this image but chastised the Tardis anyway.

"Now now…I don't think Rose would be too happy with that. She might be a little mad at you, and then a little mad at me, then she'd leave, and you'd have to put up with me being all mopey and depressed. So…what we do is we get this over and done with as quickly and easily as possible, then we leave and never come back!"

He went back into the kitchen to take the pasta bake thing out of the oven. He had no idea what was in it or even what it was really. Rose hadn't let him do much of the actual cooking, saying something about trouble and walking accident waiting to happen, but he hadn't really been listening much. He had been too grateful for not having to cook. He hated cooking.

Rose came hurtling through into the kitchen at that point, trying to hop into her heels as she went.

"Shit…shit…shit…she's gonna be here any minute. Is it ready? Oh Gods why the hell did you agree to this?"

"Me…agree? I wasn't aware that I had. No this is all your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yes you're fault, you're the one who insisted on keeping in touch with your bloody mother!"

He put the pasta bake in an oven-like machine that didn't cook if any further, but kept it at a steady temperature, just waiting to be served up.

The atmosphere was extremely tense in the Tardis. Even the Tardis herself was experiencing much trepidation. He took a bottle of white wine out of the refrigeration unit, uncorked it and poured out a large glass for himself. He necked it back, trying to calm down and relax.

They went up to the console room together with the intention of waiting for Jackie. The Doctor took the bottle of wine with him, refilling his glass every now and then and drinking it quite quickly. They were in the console room not five minutes before the Tardis informed him that Jackie was on her way. As soon as he let Rose know, she was rushing around, smoothing her dress, his hair, straightening his tie.

"Rose…just stop…calm down."

At this point, Jackie opened the double doors, which they had left open especially for her. The Doctor and Rose jumped together immediately to present a united front. They both piped up at the same time, in unnaturally high and cheery voices, wide fake smiles spread over their faces.

"HI!"

"Welcome to the Tardis Jackie."

"Yeah mum…our home is your home."

The Doctor looked at Rose aghast at that statement.

"Your welcome here any time."

He looked outraged at that.

"Yeah Jackie any time. Hope you enjoyed yourself here…bye then!"

He made to move her towards the doors again but was stopped by Rose's hand in his chest and her death glare. He stuck out his lower lip and pouted, but allowed Rose to beckon Jackie through the Tardis corridors into the newly built dining room.

Rose served the pasta bake out and they managed to all eat dinner together without any major disasters occurring. He'd been okay eating at Jackie's a few times since Christmas, but that was different. This was his own territory and he didn't like it being invaded. Dinner was punctuated with uncomfortable and stilted conversation. Jackie telling Rose about all of the gossip of the estate, the Doctor, drinking more and more as time went by. By the time they were ready for dessert, he had gone through several bottles all by himself.

Pudding consisted of home made lumpy rice pudding, provided of course by Jackie. The Doctor looked at it cautiously as it was set in front of him. He picked up his spoon and poked it a couple of time, fully expecting it to suddenly come alive and try to attack him.

"I'm not trying to poison ya y'know."

"I'm sure your not Jackie, but knowing your culinary skills, I'm probably going to end up poisoned anyway."

"Why you cheeky little…"

"Doctor! That wasn't very nice. Apologise to mum."

"Sorry mum!" he put as much sarcasm into those two words as he could possibly muster. Jackie glared daggers at him before sticking her nose in the air sulking.

"Oh mum, ignore him, he's only tryin' to bait you. I know something that'll cheer you up…"

"The Doctor was swirling his spoon around the unpleasant concoction in his bowl again, but spoke up with something hat would cheer him up instead. Right then, he just wanted to annoy Jackie.

"Me and Rose are engaged."

Jackie, just having taken a bite of her rice pudding, spluttered it out and started choking.

"What did you say?" her eyes were wide in shock and disbelief.

He grinned at her, revelling in her reaction as Rose let her head rest in her hands, exasperated at the endless bickering of her lover and her mother.

"Me…Rose…engaged to be married. Great isn't it? So…you're going to have me as a son-in-law, bet you can't wait for that! We're going to be family! Very soon."

Jackie had gone very pale. When she had mentioned grandchildren and the need for normality to the Doctor, she'd expected him to run in fear, very far away. Turns out it had had the complete opposite affect to her intentions.

"You and Rose? Married?" she let out a nervous hysterically bout of high-pitched laughter. "You must be joking!"

"Mum!"

"I'm sorry dear, but it wouldn't work. You should know that. Marriage is something for normal people. That…alien…couldn't be normal if he tried."

"Well I have been recently, just like you said I should be when you called. I've been trying to be more normal and I succeeded…sort of."

"Wait…mum called and told you to be more normal? Is that why you've been acting so weird recently?"

Jackie looked smug at that.

"So…trying to be normal and only managed weird. My point exactly."

"Oh shut up you dried up old fruit bat!"

"DOCOR!"

"What did you call me?"

"You heard!"

Glaring daggers at the Doctor, Jackie leapt up and deposited her bowl of rice pudding roughly on the Doctors head. He sat there for a few seconds, cold rice pudding making its dripping way down his head, having difficulty processing what had just happened. All of a sudden he flared to life, roaring up to his full height, quite imposing to the much shorter Jackie.

"That's is…GET THE HELL OUT OF MY TARDIS!!!"

"FINE! Who wants to stay for this freak show anyway?"

Jackie stormed out of the dining room, up through the corridors and out of the Tardis.

The Doctor stormed out of the dining room, up through of the corridors, to the shower.

Rose sat silently at the table, steady tears pouring down her face. She made several attempts to compose herself but failed miserably. She moved to tidy away the mess of the disaster of the dinner party, sobs racking her body all the while.

Much later, after the Doctor had showered and after Rose had tidied, she let herself into their bedroom cautiously to find the Doctor sat at the end of the bed, head in hands.

He looked up as the door opened and felt a well of guilt settle in his chest as he saw the reddened eyes of an obviously very upset Rose. He hated it when she cried, especially when he was the part of the reason for it.

"Oh Rose…I'm so sorry love. I promise I will apologise to your mum first thing tomorrow. I shouldn't have aggravated her and I really am sorry."

"S'okay. Good to get it all out of the way now. Would have happened sooner or later anyways."

He gave her a small smile, marvelling at how understanding she was being. Most women would have given him the cold shoulder for days, possibly even weeks. She moved to sit next to him on the end of the bed. He gathered her in his arms and held her close, her head resting on her shoulder.

"Did mum really tell you that you weren't normal enough for me. It shouldn't have bothered you. I mean, she tells you that all the time."

"I know, but she said that one day you'd probably want to have kids, she pointed out that my lifestyle wasn't exactly safe enough for raising children. She had a point to be fair."

"And that's why you've been acting so strange recently?"

"Yeah. I wanted to see if I could do it. I tried Rose…I really did. It just…didn't seem to work. I wanted to get a little practice in. I mean…if we did ever…you know…have kids…I just…I…"

"What Doctor?"

He took a deep breath. He was about to admit just what had been playing on his mind sine he started this whole fiasco.

"I…I didn't want to disappoint you. I couldn't live with myself if I ever let you down."

She moved away slightly to be able to look into his eyes. She was crying again, but he was relieved to note that it wasn't sad tears. A look of pure love and pride shone out of her eyes.

"You could never disappoint me Doctor."

He smiled at her, adoring her so much in that moment simply for who she was and how she made him feel.

They kissed, slowly and sweetly.

They moved up the bed and lay down together.

That night they simply slept, wrapped tight in each other's arms, and they dreamed of their future together.

A.N: what do people think? Review? Please? Pretty please and all that jazz!

I have been saying for ages that they should show the Doctor holding a baby in the show. Well…who watched the preview for next episode and caught the few seconds of him holding the baby? That must be the cutest thing I have ever seen! Even cuter than the kittens in Gridlock! Who else thought it was the best thing they have ever seen and have since revaluated wanting to have his babies to really Really REALLY wanting to have his babies?!!!


	7. A Very Normal Ending

A.N: Thankyous to Bubblez-rocks-your-socks, Cute Gallifreyan, Barefootonthemoon, Lady Timelord, kiss-her-theta and DoctorWhoRules. I would also like to thank everyone else who has read, reviewed, favoured, alerted, or enjoyed this story.

So here it is…the epilogue…the end…thanks for reading and I hope this ending leaves y'all satisfied.

Epilogue. A Very Normal Ending.

Three years later.

A blue box stood alone in the middle of a large private garden in Notting Hill. A white picket fence encircled it, allowing for ten meters on each of the box's sides. As well as the box, the fence contained rose bushes and flowerpots, all manner of things that one would usually associate with a very normal garden. There was even a lone garden gnome, albeit a green alien looking gnome but a gnome none the less.

If somebody took the time to notice the big blue box, they would undoubtedly find it quite odd, for not many Notting Hill gardens would have a 1960s police box surrounded by a picket fence and makeshift garden like a proper little house. But not many people would notice the Tardis. It's not that they couldn't or even that they wouldn't. The fact is that most humans are complete idiots. Present them with something strange and unusual and they'll notice it, sure they will, but they'd be so worried that they were going insane or being needlessly irrational that they would walk right past and ignore it. They'd pretend that they couldn't see it or that they wouldn't just to make themselves feel better about the world.

Some people however, weren't completely idiotic. They accepted that there were things in the world that was beyond their understanding and they accepted that, even embraced it. If any such people had been in that Notting Hill garden at nine am of that Wednesday morning, they still probably wouldn't have noticed it. It had been there for so long that the locals who did notice it would have become used to it by now. Its presence wasn't anything strange at all.

It did disappear sometimes, not very often but occasionally. Those who didn't notice its existence simply saw an empty plot surrounded by the picket fence when it left. Those who did notice…well…they expected the unexpected anyway.

It could be argued though, that the strangest thing about the box known as the Tardis, was not its presence, but the sheer happiness and contentment that seemed to constantly radiate from it.

For the inside of the Tardis played host to the happiest little family that ever was. The stuff of legends, the stuff of fairytales, the stuff of happy endings.

Sigma was the happiest little baby boy that ever was. He was a six month old, just learning to crawl around. He had the wildest of adventures. He had a teddy called Teddy, a mummy called Mummy and a daddy called Doctor. They all lived together in Auntie Tardis and Granny Jackie visited them quite often.

Granny Jackie and Daddy Doctor weren't always very nice to each other but Mummy would scold them and they would soon be friends again.

Sigma was exploring on his own one day in the console room. Technically Mummy and Daddy Doctor were with him, but he was ignoring them. He was a big boy after all and his mental processes were very advanced for his age. Mummy said Daddy Doctor was to thank for that.

So he was exploring. He was pretending that all of the wires around the console were vines and ropes in a deep dark and forgotten jungle. Like the ones from the stories Daddy Doctor told him about his adventures with Mummy.

Sigma was starting to feel very hungry.

Mummy and Daddy Doctor were currently tasting each other's faces on the sofa by the railing. They seemed happy enough in that strange way that grownups got when they were doing things that little people didn't quite understand. Sigma didn't want to bother them. They were kinda sweet really.

With any luck, Daddy Doctor would be too distracted to notice. He always seemed to know when Sigma was in trouble or doing things that he shouldn't. He would always step in at the most crucial moment of an adventure and spoil of the fun. Right now, he really hoped that Daddy Doctor was so engrossed with Mummy that he wouldn't notice what little baby Sigma was about to do.

For little baby Sigma was hungry, sat amongst the ropes and the vines of the jungle. He reasoned with himself, vines are plants are they not? Most plants are edible. Sure he wouldn't actually eat them. He didn't have enough teeth. But one was breaking out just over the surface of his gum. His face was all red and splotchy from all the teething, and his gums really hurt. But he was a brave boy. He would wait for food and special medicine until Mummy and Daddy Doctor were a little less occupied.

In the meantime…his new tooth was really hurting…and the vine might just be able to help with that.

He moved as swiftly and stealthily as he could on his stubby hands and knees. He was getting closer…so close…he was nearly there…he had it. The tastiest looking vine was clenched in his chubby hands. He blew several spit bubbles in anticipation as he brought the vine towards his mouth. Just a few inches more…

"No you don't junior!"

He was scooped up abruptly into the warm arms of Daddy Doctor.

"That's really not a very good idea little man. Before you know it, Auntie Tardis would be flying backwards, stinking of fried Sigma, and Mummy and Daddy would have to bury you next to Cosmo."

Sigma didn't understand very much of this. He didn't know who Cosmo was, and he didn't think Auntie Tardis could fly anyway. Sometimes when he woke up she wasn't where she had been when he'd fallen asleep, but that didn't mean she could fly. Auntie Tardis had told him she was magic, and that was all he felt he needed to know.

Daddy Doctor was just being mean. Didn't want little man Sigma to have any fun adventures like the story. Sigma stuck out his lower lip, creased his brow and began to cry.

"No…no…don't do that baby boy. It's for your own good I swear."

But baby boy didn't think so. His little chubby face was now more red and splotchy than ever before. Tears streamed out of his eyes as his cries turned to wailings and increased in pitch.

"No please don't. I'm sorry, I'm sorry…look…"

Daddy Doctor placed Sigma back down on the grating, out of reach of the tasty looking vines.

"If Daddy does it and it all goes boom will you think better of it?"

Daddy Doctor picked up the vine in his hands. Sigma stopped crying, his attention to caught up in what was happening to remember his tears. His eyes were wide, mouth partly open, three teeth showing. Daddy Doctor looked up at the console of Auntie Tardis, obviously not wanting to do this.

"I'm sorry old girl…forgive me? Here goes nothing."

Daddy Doctor brought the vine to his mouth and bit down…hard.

The lights cut out as smoke and sparks filled the room. Miraculously, Auntie Tardis had managed to localize the sparks so that none went too close to baby Sigma. She was always looking after him like that.

Sigma was not frightened though. He was a big boy. Very brave. He watched the shape of Daddy Doctor in the darkness. Daddy Doctor was still stood up, but instead of standing tall, he was now slumped against the console.

It occurred to Sigma to be worried for Daddy Doctor, but as the smoke cleared, he saw that Daddy Doctor was not terribly hurt. His eyes were open, staring around, his hair was standing vertical, and as Sigma watched, his left eye seemed to twitch involuntarily.

Daddy Doctor stared for a few moments and then stuck out a shaking lower lip. He creased his brow and gazed at baby with big wounded puppy dog eyes.

"Look what you made me do."

At that point, Mummy ran into the console room. Sigma hadn't even realised she had left. She was clutching Teddy in her arms looking very shocked.

"What in the world happened here? Doctor…oh Doctor!"

The quavering lip increased its pace.

Sigma did all that he could think of doing. He crawled over to Daddy Doctor and raised his arms asking to be lifted up. When Daddy Doctor complied, Sigma put his arms around him and made it all better again. Mummy came towards them and joined in the wonderful hug.

Sigma was a very happy little baby. He had his Teddy and his Mummy and his Daddy Doctor…and all was right in the universe.

A.N. Again, I thank everyone for reading. Hope it was enjoyable. Please review.


End file.
